Up to Trunks
by GredFeorge
Summary: Goten, Trunks, and Marron get kidnapped. Goku, Vegeta, Krillen and 18 try to save them. will they suceed, or will Trunks have to take matters into his own hands? it's all here, just for you! so what are you waiting for? go on and read it! don't forget to


Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.  
"Dad?" Trunks called from outside of the gravity chamber. Vegeta stopped doing his push-ups and stared at the screen overhead where his son's face was.  
  
"What is it?" He asked hoping the brat would not interfere with his training again.  
  
"Can I come in and train with you for a while, Dad?" Trunks asked smiling a little.  
  
Vegeta sighed and thought for a moment, "Well, at least he will get strong training with me." He smiled to himself thinking of Trunks could defeat Kakarot's brat in battles. Trunks smile grew as he watched his father, from the screen, walk over to the controls and turn down the gravity to normal, then turned and opened the big door to let him in.  
  
Trunks was about to take a step inside, when the sound of Bulma's came from the house.  
  
"No way Trunks!" She yelled running out of the house with a large black leather briefcase in one hand, and a pair of boring black high-heeled shoes in the other. Her beautiful blue hair was up in a tight bun, and she had a tight black business suit on.  
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta growled at her as she approached them. Bulma gave him a nasty look, then put the shoes on the ground and slipped her tiny feet into them, then she turned to Trunks.  
  
"Trunks dear, what have I told you about going in there?" She asked a stern look on her fair face.  
  
Trunks looked at the ground, "But Dad was in there, and I saw him turn down the gravity." He whined.  
  
"That's no excuse Trunks. It's very dangerous in there, especially with your father in there." She said looking up at Vegeta's usual scowl.  
  
"I'm not irresponsible woman." Vegeta spat crossing his arms around his muscular chest.  
  
Bulma snorted, "That's funny, who was the one that left our son at the park when he was only three or that time when you let him swim in the deep end before he even knew how to swim, and almost killed him!" Her voice grew into a yell.  
  
Vegeta growled, "That was different, he wants to come in here, and besides, I turned down the gravity!" His voice grew as well.  
  
Trunks stood still looking up at his parents and rolled his eyes, they always did this.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma sighed rubbing her forehead, "I'm going to be late for a meeting, Goku called, and Goten wants Trunks to go over to their house. Just take him there ok?" She smiled up at him.  
  
Trunks smiled when he heard the name of his best friend Goten, but quickly frowned when his mother asked his father to take him there. Last time he nearly dropped him when they where flying.  
  
"Why don't you take the brat?" Vegeta asked looking into Bulma's deep blue eyes, he wouldn't let her stop their little argument just with a few words, this would last until she forced him to sleep on the coach, which wasn't one of Vegeta's favorite things to do, but if it helped.  
  
But to Vegeta's dismay, she did not get angry, she merely smiled at him, then kissed Trunks goodbye.  
  
"I'll see you later, ok Vegeta." She said and kissed Vegeta on the cheek. Then she turned and ran to her car.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks stood quietly a moment watching Bulma's car fly out of the driveway and down the street. Then Vegeta looked down at Trunks, who smiled up at him. Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you have to go?" He asked. Trunks nodded. "Fine." Vegeta sighed and picked his son up by the collar of his shirt and flew into the air.  
  
"Hey Dad?" Trunks asked as he looked at the trees below.  
  
"What is it son?" Vegeta asked making his grip on his son a little tighter so he wouldn't drop him.  
  
"Why do you and Mom fight so much?"  
  
Vegeta thought a moment about the question, not really knowing how to answer him, then, he said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Because." He grunted.  
  
"Because why, do you guys hate each other?"  
  
Vegeta was getting a little annoyed and had to think twice about dropping him.  
  
"We like it when we insult each other is all." Trunks could tell by the slightly shake in his fathers voice that he was getting annoyed, but Trunks didn't listen to the warning and continued asking questions.  
  
"Well, do you guys love each other?" He asked looking up at Vegeta.  
  
"Listen Trunks, I'll turn around right now, stop asking questions!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks put a hand up to his mouth, and they both were silent till they got to the destination point.  
  
As some of the trees under Vegeta and Trunks started to clear away, a small stand of smoke could be made out in the distance, indicating where the house was. Vegeta landed in front of the small oval house where Goten and Goku where waiting for their arrival.  
  
"Hey Goten!" Trunks called jumping from Vegeta's grip.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, thanks for bringing Trunks, Goten was getting a bit bored, and- " Vegeta cut Goku off before he could continue.  
  
"Listen Kakarot, I came only so I could train with you, the woman still hasn't fixed that blasted contraption."  
  
Goku laughed a bit, "Ok, ok, we'll train." He said "But don't cry if I beat you to hard, deal?"  
  
"Laugh it up Kakarot." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Oh, Goku!" Chi-Chi came out of the house and walked up to them. "18 and Krillin are coming over; they are on their way now."  
  
As soon as she stopped talking, Krillin landed in front of them, closely followed by 18, who was carrying their three year old daughter, Marron.  
  
"Hey Goku, Vegeta." Krillin greeted smiling at them.  
  
"Hey Krillin, you want to come train with us?" Goku asked.  
  
Vegeta made a small noise of laughter that only Goku could hear.  
  
"Well, I'll watch, I don't think I could match up to you guys though."  
  
"All right then, what about you 18, you want to come?" Goku asked turning to face 18.  
  
She laughed with an evil smirk on her lips, "I don't want to hurt you boys. I'll stay with Chi-Chi."  
  
"18." Krillin whispered blushing slightly at her. She turned to him; she smiled a sweet smile, and then winked at him, which only made him blush harder. Vegeta only "humped" at the pitiful sight.  
  
"Well Vegeta, where's Bulma at on this fine day?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "Another one of her dim-witted meetings."  
  
Goku rolled his eyes, "Are you ready to go?" He asked. Vegeta and Krillin nodded then followed him into a clearing of trees behind his house where they could train in peace.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled at 18 and Marron, "Trunks and Goten are upstairs Marron, if you would like to go see them."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Chi-Chi ma'am." Marron smiled sweetly. 18 placed Marron on the ground and watched her scurry quickly into the house.  
  
They stood there a moment; it was Chi-Chi that broke the silence, "Would you like some tea 18?"  
  
"Yes please." 18 smiled and followed Chi-Chi into the house.  
Ok, that was chapter one, review and tell me if I need to change anything, or if you just liked it. I love getting advice!  
  
Next Chapter- Trunks, Goten, and Marron get bored and decide to go to the pond. But something is awaiting there for them. Duh, Duh, Duh, Duhhhhh!!! 


End file.
